Scythe
Scythe is an ancient Hero and one of the oldest beings in Albion; Jack being the only one who has "seen and done more". Scythe is said to be obsessed with cheating death and has only managed to live for so long due to supernatural means. Scythe walked the earth long before the guild was created, and even the Oracle of Snowspire is unsure of many things he has done. He is a withered shell of a man, resembling a tall, mummified corpse. At the beginning of Fable: The Lost Chapters, he leaves for the distant Northern Wastes to guard the Oracle of Snowspire. He returns after the defeat of Jack of Blades to seek the Guild's help in battling a new threat to the Northern Wastes. He is the only named Hero in the entire game who can not be killed through evil choices (Twinblade, Whisper, Theresa, Thunder, Briar Rose, the Guildmaster and the Hero of Oakvale himself) or killed in the course of the story (Maze, Scarlet Robe and Nostro). Identity Very little is known about Scythe's history in Fable canon, but one common theory holds that Scythe's true identity is that of William Black, the first Archon of the Old Kingdom. This is due to the history section of the official Fable website, which states that before the Archon vanished he wore golden mail and a blue robe, the same clothing that Scythe is dressed in at the time of Fable: The Lost Chapters. This theory appears to contradict the Demon Door of Fairfax Gardens, who claims to have been an advisor to the first Archon, William Black, and mentions that even Scythe was unable to open him. This could just be that the door doesn't recognise him, due to his aged, decayed-looking body. This could also be a lie due to the untrustworthy nature of many demon doors. Trivia *In Fable II it states Scythe is a Necromancer, as well as having disappeared from the land of Albion. Though it offers no insight to exactly when he disappeared, it can only be assumed he disappeared sometime between the ending events in TLC to the destruction of the Heroes Guild. *If the Hero attacks Scythe, he replies with: "Your attacks are too weak." or "Don't you have better things to do but attack me?". *It has been confirmed that Scythe is the 'hooded figure' mentioned in the Letter from Rose.http://lionhead.com/forums/t/285483.aspx?PageIndex=1 **This adds credibility to the idea that Scythe could be William Black, as Rose states in her letter that he says he knows our family'. ''Meaning either that as an Archon of the old kingdom he is of the same bloodline and so an ancestor of Rose and the Hero of Bowerstone, or referencing the fact that Scythe knew the Hero of Oakvale. **. She also writes "I think he's a king or something", a reference to his reign as Archon. *In TLC when you must collect the soul of 'The Oldest' nobody hints at the fact that Scythe is actually older than '''both' Nostro and Weaver, maybe this is because they know it would be futile to even attempt to harm him, or Lionhead may not have added him as an option to kill because, if he is William Black, that means he had already given his soul to the Sword of Aeons in exchange for its help in destroying The Court. *In TLC, when the Oracle is recounting the story of the Archon, it says "But the first Archon still casts his shadow in this world." Taken literally, this could further imply that Scythe is William Black. *The in-game source claiming that the Archons were immortal and that Scythe was one of them is a book called Living Forever: The Immortalists.. *In Fable III, Scythe is mentioned several times, through the acquiring of 'Scythe's Hammer' and the Scythe tattoo set. *You may meet Scythe briefly in the Guild talking to Maze. But if you are forced to go to meet with Maze for attacking someone, Scythe will be gone. *Scythe is said to be the mightiest and oldest Hero since William Black, but Scythe was never seen in a fight (possibly because he defends Snowpire Village) and never been seen equipped with his scythe even though his concept art and his doll does. *When you suppose to destroy Jack of Blades's mask, you hear Scythe telling you to destroy it. What's odd is his voice sounds a little higher. The voice sounds a little more like Nostro. It could've been someone else but it's uncertain. Category:Characters Category:Fable TLC Characters Category:Fable TLC